<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secrets and Unwanted Visitors (Extended) by Gravytrain101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906031">Secrets and Unwanted Visitors (Extended)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101'>Gravytrain101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost and Found [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comforting Klink, Hogan returned, Little torture, Protective Klink, Secrets Revealed, Taken Prisoner, Worried Hogan, Worried Klink, arresting, worried team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2 weeks of the news that he is his son, Hogan finally decides to tell his father (Klink) about their underground operation. He doesn't think anything will go wrong but he's still given orders to his men to leave if anything goes south. Will it go south? Or will everything be fine? If everything's going to be fine then why is Major Hochstetter here with orders to take Hogan?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Carter &amp; Robert Hogan, Robert Hogan &amp; James Kinchloe, Robert Hogan &amp; Louis LeBeau, Robert Hogan &amp; Peter Newkirk, Robert Hogan &amp; Wilhelm Klink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost and Found [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secrets and Unwanted Visitors (Extended)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've went back and replaced Burkhalter's part with Hochstetter. I did that because I (along with some readers) thought it would be a better fit. Everything else is the same except for the change and a little part added while Hogan gives Klink the tour of the underground.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogan’s POV:<br/>
“I think we should tell him,” I announced to my men once they entered my office and closed the door. </p><p>“Tell him? Have you lost your mind?” LeBeau asked. </p><p>“He will hand us over to the German’s right away!” Newkirk exclaimed. </p><p>“Hold it! Hold it!” I yelled as they quieted down, “Now, he’s my father and I believe we can trust him. If it goes south then we can always con him into believing none of it is real.” </p><p>“And how do we do that?” Kinch asked as he rested against my bunk. </p><p>“Simple,” I started, “I will tell him about our operation before I show him anything. If I can trust him then we will show him the tunnel entrance and the tunnels. If not, we pretend it never happened and make him believe he was dreaming or something.” </p><p>“That could work,” Kinch sighed. </p><p>“When are you planning on telling him?” Carter asked. </p><p>“Right now,” I shrugged as I stood, “You guys listen in and if it sounds like he’s going to call a guard then I want you to leave. Go through the tunnels and don’t look back.” </p><p>“No! You can’t ask us to do that!” Carter yelled. </p><p>“We will not leave you behind sir,” Kinch said. </p><p>“Relax, I should be able to meet you guys at the safe house within 24 hours. If I’m not there in 24 hours then you need to leave and forget about me,” I told them as I headed towards my door, “However, I don’t think it will come to that. I believe we can count on my dear old dad to pull through.” </p><p>“I hope he’s right,” I heard LeBeau mumble as I left and headed for Klink’s office. </p><p> </p><p>Klink’s POV:<br/>
“Yes, come in,” I mumbled as someone knocked on my door. </p><p>“Are you busy?” Hogan asked as he peeked his head into my office. </p><p>“Robert,” I said as I smiled, “I’m not busy. Why, do your men have another request?” </p><p>“No sir,” he responded as he sat down after he closed the door, “It’s more of a proposal.” </p><p>“A proposal? Now what could your men have that I would be interested in?” I asked as I rested my hands on top of my desk. </p><p>“Dad, before I tell you, I have to know that you won’t rat us out to the Germans,” he answered, “I need your word that you won’t tell anybody what I’m about to tell you. Can I trust you?” </p><p>“Of course you can trust me. You come before anything else in my life, particularly the Germans.” I said before I leaned forward, “I’m considering switching sides since you Allies are winning the war.” </p><p>“That is comforting to hear Dad, especially with what I’m about to tell you,” he said as he looked at his hands. </p><p>“What is it Robert?” I asked gently, not knowing why I was fearing the answer. </p><p>“Ever since I got here, I’ve been helping people walk in and out of this camp without you noticing,” he started, “We have underground tunnels, tunnel entrances around the camp, weapons, German uniforms of different ranks, German ID’s, a radio, explosives, and just about anything else you can think of.” </p><p>“I’ve had my suspicions in the past and this just proves I was right all along,” I told him. </p><p>“Suspicions?” he asked. </p><p>“Please my dear boy,” I explained, “Did you think I wouldn’t notice a few extra men in the barracks? What about wanted men and women last seen near this camp and then disappearing? How about you and your men showing up late to roll calls covered in dirt? Or when I recognized you at parties and around town? Those were the main things that caught my eye but I didn’t say anything.” </p><p>“Why not? You obviously knew about all this before you found out I was your son so why not rat me out to Hochstetter or Burkhalter?” he asked as he tilted his head a little. </p><p>“Because,” I said as I smiled at his curiosity, “I realized that you were helping people. You were saving people and giving them a better life. You were risking your life everyday and choosing to stay here. You chose to help others and not go back to your country and family. That was the reason I didn’t “rat” you out as you say. I thought you were an admirable human being, regardless of what side you were fighting on.” </p><p>“So it doesn’t make any difference now that I told you?” he asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“None at all,” I answered as I watched him rub his neck, “Is there something else you aren’t telling me?” </p><p>“I was going to let you see our tunnel system. I don’t know if you’d want to know that it wouldn’t make a difference,” he said as he stood and made his way to the door, “I can show you some other time since it’s not that big of a deal.” </p><p>“Nonsense,” I shouted as I stood at my desk and made my way over to my son, “I would love it if you would show me! I’ve been wondering how your little operation works for years.” </p><p>“Dad, once you see how it works I don’t think you will be calling it little anymore,” he told me before opening the door and leading me back to his barracks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Klink’s POV:<br/>
I’m not going to lie to myself when I say that I am not excited to see what Robert is going to show me. I’ve been wondering for years how they work at getting people in and out of my camp without anyone noticing. I’m just so happy that my son has developed enough trust in me to let me in on his operation. Who knows, maybe I can help him out once in a while! </p><p> </p><p>“Here it is,” Robert said as he stopped at a bunk in the barracks, “Want to take a guess on how we open the tunnel?” </p><p>“Tunnel?” I asked as I looked at the bunk in deep thought, “Move the bunk? Is it under the floorboards?” </p><p>“Close but no. Think harder Dad, we have to have an easy and fast way to get in and out when the guards come to check in on us,” he explained as his men gathered behind him. </p><p>“I don’t know,” I sighed after thinking about it for a while, “How do you get to the tunnel?” </p><p>“Like this,” he answered as he hit the top bunk twice which caused the bunk to go up, floor go down, and a ladder to appear. </p><p>“Amazing!” I gasped as I watched this “magic” unfold before me, “Can we go down to see the tunnel? Is there enough room?” </p><p>“There’s more than enough,” he said as he made his way to the ladder, “Kinch, I’ll go down and show him around. Keep an eye on the guards and the gate just in case someone’s looking for Klink or someone enters the camp.” </p><p>“On it,” he answered before assigning Carter to the door. </p><p>“Let’s go,” Robert said as he made his way down the ladder and then waited for me to follow. </p><p>“Remarkable,” I mumbled as I looked at the tunnel system and how much space there was to move, “I thought we would be cramped down here but there’s a lot of room.” </p><p>“We worked hard on it,” he explained, “We have a radio room, sauna, weapons room, uniform room, kitchen, extra bunks for our guests, and a lot more.” </p><p>We spent the next few minutes walking around as Robert showed me the tunnels and explained what each room is for. </p><p>“This is the end of it I’m guessing?” I asked as we stopped at the ladder we came down on. </p><p> “Yeah. Do you like it?” he asked as he put his hands behind his back, shifted his weight from foot to foot, and smiled big. </p><p>I just stared at him once I saw him do that because it is something Marie would do.</p><p>“What?” he asked as the smile dropped from his face, “Do you not like it?” </p><p>“Oh, sorry. I do like it Robert, I think it’s wonderful. You’ve just done something that your mother used to do whenever she was excited about something. It just made me very happy to see that,” I told him, which brought a smile to both of our faces, “I think you are doing an extraordinary job. I know it’s not an easy job to do and you are taking more risks than any ordinary man. Because of that, I personally thank you for the work you and your men are doing.” </p><p>“Thank you, I appreciate it,” he said as he gave me a hug. </p><p>“You’re mother would be so proud of you,” I whispered in his ear before I heard the bunk open above us. </p><p>“Colonel! A Gestapo car drove in and it looks like it’s Hochstetter!” Newkirk yelled from above. </p><p>“Hochstetter? What is he doing here?” Robert asked as he looked at me, “Did you know he was coming?” </p><p>“No, I don’t know what he’s doing here,” I answered. </p><p>“He’s heading this way!” Kinch yelled, “You guys better get up here!” </p><p>“Go!” Robert said as he gestured towards the ladder, “I’ll go up after you.” </p><p>I nodded and climbed that ladder as fast as I could so we could get Robert up and get the secret entrance closed. </p><p>“Okay,” Robert said quickly once we were both up, “You will take the lead on this. If I jump in to help out, follow my lead with whatever comes out of my mouth. Understand?” </p><p>“Yes,” I replied before the door opened and Hochstetter and his men walked in. </p><p>“Major Hochstetter! I didn’t know you were coming today,” I said as I walked towards him to shake his hand. </p><p>“I didn’t come to see you Klink. I came to see him,” he responded as he pointed to Hogan who was on the other side of the room. </p><p>“You came to see Colonel Hogan? Why?” I asked, once again not knowing why I was fearing this answer. </p><p>“We’ve received news that he is your son. Did you know about this?” he asked as he turned to me. </p><p>“Yes, we’ve both discovered that a couple weeks ago. How did you find out?” I asked. </p><p>“Through one of our spies,” he started as he looked back at Hogan, “We found out that you hired a private investigator and we wanted to know why. We found out what you and your investigator were up to and we needed to act quickly.” </p><p>“Act? Quickly? On what?” I asked, as I tried to get him to focus on me and not my son. </p><p>“We need to take your dear son with us so he can tell us everything he knows about the allies,” he explained as he reached into his jacket, “I have orders from Gestapo to take him and find out everything he knows.” </p><p>“That’s absurd! What makes you think I would help you guys?” Hogan asked as I looked at the orders to see that they are real. </p><p>“You are German Colonel Hogan, whether you like it or not,” Hochstetter answered as he stepped closer to Hogan, “And you should help your fellow Germans by answering a few questions.” </p><p>“And if I don’t?” he asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>“We have ways of finding out,” the Major said in a way that sent shivers down my spine. </p><p>“If you were to take him,” I started as I walked closer to put some distance between Hochstetter and my son, “How long would you have him?” </p><p>“That all depends on your son Klink. If he’s cooperative then he should be back within a few days,” he answered. </p><p>“And if he’s not?” I asked. </p><p>“Let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that,” he said before turning towards his men, “Arrest him.” </p><p>“Now?” I asked as I was shoved out of the way by Hochstetter’s men so they could handcuff my son's hands behind his back. </p><p>“Relax Klink,” Hochstetter said as his men took Hogan outside and into the car, “We will return your son in one piece in a couple of days, YOU just better hope he cooperates.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----Newkirk’s POV-----<br/>
“You have to do something sir,” I said as I walked up to Klink who was watching his son being taken away by the Major and his men. </p><p>“What can I do?” he asked as he looked at me, “He has orders to take my son! How can I compete with that?” </p><p>“We can break him out!” Carter said from the back, “He’s done that for us countless times!” </p><p>“And do you think we can come up with a plan good enough to save the Colonel and get us all out alive?” LeBeau asked in a tone a little sharper than he meant it, “Sorry Carter, I’m just worried.” </p><p>“We all are,” Kinch said, “Colonel? Is there anything you can do to try to get Hogan out?” </p><p>“Nothing that I can think of. My hands are tied,” he sighed, “I will think about it and come to you if I think of anything. In the meantime, please think of ways to help my son but don’t do anything without approving it with me. We need to make sure we do this right or we are all in trouble.” </p><p>“Agreed,” Kinch said before Klink left, “Anyone have any ideas?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----Hochstetter’s POV-----<br/>
“Strap him to the chair,” I ordered once my men brought Hogan into his cell. </p><p>“Come on Major,” Hogan said, “Do we really need to do this? We are on the same side now.” </p><p>“We are on the same side but I will not take any chances with you,” I told him as I took off my jacket and rolled up my sleeves. </p><p>“Fair enough,” he said as he nodded, “What do you want to know?” </p><p>“First, I would like you to tell me about the missions you’ve commanded. I want to know how your operations work,” I demanded as I sat in a chair across from him and was surprised when he started to laugh, “What? What’s so funny?” </p><p>“What would my missions tell you?” he asked once he stopped laughing, “Those missions are years old and I’ll bet you money that we’ve changed our strategies. We’ve learned and adapted during this war, always have, just like everyone else. What makes you think the strategies I’ve used are still the same years later?” </p><p>“You make a good point,” I said once I realized he’s made a point, “Now, tell me about your underground operation.” </p><p>“Underground operation? What are you talking about, Major?” he asked as he titled his head a little. </p><p>“You know exactly what I’m talking about!” I suddenly yelled which made him jump a little, “I know that you are running some operation in Klink’s camp and I want to know all about it!” </p><p>“And do you have any proof of this “operation”?” he asked as he did air quotes with his hands that were tied down. </p><p>I stood from my chair and slapped him across the face, hard. </p><p>“You are in no position to be making any snarky comments boy!” I shouted, “You would be better off telling me about your operation.” </p><p>“Why would I do that?” he asked after he opened and closed his mouth a couple times to try and help ease the sting. </p><p>“Again with the questions!” I exclaimed as I threw my hands up in the air, “Fine, I’ll start over with an easier question.” </p><p>“What would that be?” he asked as he tilted his head again. </p><p>“Are you Papa Bear?” I asked, hoping to get some answers from him. </p><p>“Do I look like a bear to you sir?” he asked as he looked down at himself, “I don’t think I do so my answer is gonna have to be, no.” </p><p>“You should be answering these questions,” I sighed, “I could leave this room and bring in my men who would show no mercy. They would cut you, bruise you, starve you, hit you, anything they need to do to get answers.” </p><p>“Why won’t you do the dirty work? Don’t want to get your hands dirty?” he asked, completely ignoring the threat I’ve just made. </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind getting my hands dirty to get answers from you, but I could get my answers quicker if I have my men in here doing my work. It would be faster that way,” I said before I got up and grabbed my jacket, “We will try it that way since you aren’t going to cooperate this way.” </p><p>“Bring them in then, let’s see if this works,” he said as he gave me a little smirk. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----6 Days Later-----<br/>
Klink’s POV:<br/>
“Diiiiiissssssssmmmmiiiiissssseeeedddd!” I shouted before saluting and heading towards my office.</p><p>“Colonel!” Kinch shouted as he ran to catch up with me. </p><p>“Yes?” I asked as I stopped to turn towards him. </p><p>“Just wondering if you’ve heard anything about the Colonel?” he asked. </p><p>“No,” I sighed, “I will tell you if I do. Have you thought of any ways to help him? Any way of getting him out?” </p><p>“Not yet. We’re trying hard but the Colonel was the one that always came up with the best plans,” he answered, “I hope we can come up with something.” </p><p>“Me too,” I sighed again before walking the rest of the way to my office. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----Hogan’s POV-----<br/>
“It’s almost been a week sir, and we haven’t gotten anything from him,” I heard a guard say to Hochstetter outside my cell, “We’ve tried everything we could think of and didn’t get anything.” </p><p>“Damn,” Hochstetter sighed as I continued to be “passed out” in the chair, “Let’s take him back to camp.” </p><p>“Back to camp?” he asked, “Is that a good idea?” </p><p>“Yes,” he answered, “I will put one of my trusted men there as a guard. He will report to me everything that happens as Hogan recovers and what happens a little afterwards. If we can get proof from a trusted German officer then we will have the evidence we need to go in and shut the operation. All we’ve had were allegations but no evidence. We will have a real shot at getting evidence this time.” </p><p>“When do you want to leave?” the guard asked. </p><p>“Now,” Hochstetter said, “Get him in the truck and stay with him until I get there.” </p><p>“Yes sir,” the guard said before getting his keys out as Hochstetter walked away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----Klink’s POV-----<br/>
“Kommandant!” Schultz yelled as he barged into my office. </p><p>“Schultz! What happened to knocking?” I asked as he stopped in front of my desk. </p><p>“I’m sorry but there is a truck here,” he answered. </p><p>“And why should I be concerned with a truck?” I asked, hoping he would get to the point soon. </p><p>“It’s Major Hochstetter sir,” he answered. </p><p>I was up and out of my office the minute I heard that man’s name. </p><p>“Major?” I asked as I met him outside his truck, “What brings you here? Are you going to take another one of my prisoners?” </p><p>“No,” he said, “I’m here to return your son.” </p><p>“Robert?” I asked as I moved to get inside the truck. </p><p>“Just a minute Klink,” the Major said as he put his hand on my arm, “I will be transferring one of my best men here as a temporary guard. He will be keeping an eye on things while Hogan recovers.” </p><p>“Fine. Can I see my son now?” I asked as I wanted to get in that truck as soon as possible. </p><p>“Not right now, I need you to sign some papers so my guard can stay. Once that is done, I will leave,” he said. </p><p>“Very well,” I sighed as I realized there’s no way around this, “Schultz, get Wilson and get Robert into my quarters. Have him stay in my bedroom and not the guest quarters, he should stay in a bigger bed while he recovers. I will be there as soon as I can.” </p><p>“Yes sir,” he snapped before ordering some guards around as I went to my office with Hochstetter. </p><p>“Did you find anything out?” I asked as I started to sign the papers for the Major. </p><p>“No, he wouldn’t tell us anything. Your son is a stubborn boy,” he sighed. </p><p>“Yes he is,” I said as I felt an overwhelming sense of pride come over me since he hasn’t said anything, “Is there anything else you need?” </p><p>“No,” he said as he took the signed papers, “That will be all. I will take my men and leave.” </p><p>“Thank you,” I sighed before leaving my office for my quarters. </p><p>“How is he?” I asked Wilson as I saw him attending to Robert. </p><p>“He’s still unconscious,” he started, “He is dehydrated, has a nasty bruise on his side, and some cuts and bruises all over his body.” </p><p>“He doesn’t need a hospital?” I asked as I looked at my son who was covered in dirt and grime. </p><p>“No, I have enough equipment to stitch up the couple knife wounds here. The wounds aren’t that bad but they are deep enough to need stitches. He will need stitches on his arm and his belly.” he explained, “Before I do that though, I need to clean him up. Can you help me get him in the shower and wash him?” </p><p>“Sure, anything you need,” I told him as I started taking my jacket off. </p><p>We worked together to get Robert into the shower where I’ve placed a chair in so we wouldn’t have to hold him up. I took his shirt off as Wilson worked on his boots and socks. I had him leave his boxers on so he wouldn’t be too embarrassed if he woke up as we were cleaning him. </p><p>I felt so guilty as I saw the bruises and cuts that were all over his chest and back. </p><p>“It doesn’t look as bad as it could be,” Wilson said. </p><p>“Yes, but I still hate to see these marks on my son,” I said as I gently pressed on the area around the nasty purple bruise on his side. </p><p>“That’s understandable,” he responded before handing me a rag, “Now, we are going to be as gentle as we can. If he happens to wake up, we have to remain calm.” </p><p>“Okay,” I said as he reached over to turn the water on. </p><p>He moved the shower head out of the holder so we could fill up a tub with it before moving it over Robert. </p><p>“Shh,” I whispered as he stirred from the sudden wetness, “You’re okay, you are safe.” </p><p>“Mmm,” he moaned as he moved his head a little. </p><p>“Robert?” I asked as I titled his head up. </p><p>“Dad?” he croaked as he opened his eyes slightly. </p><p>“Yes,” I said as I smiled, “You are back at Stalag 13 and you are safe.” </p><p>“No,” he groaned as he started to look around and then moved to get up. </p><p>“Robert, you are in no condition to go anywhere. You need rest and food before you can think about getting up,” I told him as I put my hands on his bare shoulders. </p><p>“Dad?” he asked as he stopped to focus on me. </p><p>“Yes,” I said with tears in my eyes as I wrapped him up in a hug, “You’re safe now son.” </p><p>I nodded at Wilson to start washing him once I felt Robert melt into my arms. This is probably the first sign of comfort he’s gotten in nearly a week and I’m happy to be here to give it to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Since I've gone through and switched a character out with another, let me know if you find any mistakes. I think I've changed everything but I definitely could've missed something. Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think of it! Any and all feedback is encouraged!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>